Green and Red
by GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Nope not Beast Boy and Robin, Beast Boy falls victim to his evil counterfeit the demon spawn made by Trigon. Will Robin and the others find him in time? BoyXBoy Male/Male Rape gay yaoi. Enjoy


**okay I could care less if my grammer is bad or spelling but this is pointless smutty porn, Not a award winning best seller So Teen Titans Beast/Evil self,**

**or since its Trigons demon and Beast boys self then its actually there love child, so technically Beast Boy is being raped by his son.**

**oh yeah actually I forgot**

**Warning This is Mature Rape Sex bits of gore Boy on boy gay live think its gross? Then don't read**

**Rape scene's here, Rape is bad but in fanfiction its a turn on.**

**Enjoy you sikos.**

* * *

Beast Boy grunted when he felt a kick to the chest he tripped back over debris and the thing was upon him. He fell on his back feeling the breath get knocked out of him for it to stop entierally when he saw the face of his attacker.  
It was himself with skin darker than his own and red eyes filled with a calm rage his counter part looked more Beast than Boy…the Demon smilied a hook fanged grin "Are tired already?" He coed Beast Boy snarled "You wish-" until Trigons demon spawn grabbed his leg digging his claws in and Beast Boy stifled his scream when somthing was defiently punctioned.  
He shuddered and curled in on himself as every gasp that escaped him was painful "Enjoy that you green freak?" Beastboy frowned "Your green too," he said dumbly the demon tutted "Unlike some people I know it, and flaunt it." he turned Beast Boy around shooving his head into the dirt "You wish you were normal don't you BB? Not having to fight your whole life and being forced as the sidekick to that pitiful loser Robin?" Beast boys eyes widened before glaring, he turned to swipe at the demon "Shut up!" But the hell spawn easily grabbed his hand halting his movment and tightened his grip, Beast Boy winced as the claws gripped his knuckles.  
His breath hitched as the demon leaned in smirking "Struck a nerve? Your pathetic boyfriend mean that much to you?" He forced Beast Boy back straddling his waist and loved seeing Beast Boy squirm underneith him but he was mindful of the bloody leg "Didn't he try to kill you when you became that beast? Remember what he did to you when he thought 'you' were the one who hurt raven? He asked no questions just shoot and hope to kill, he didn't care, did he?" he leaned down to Beast boys ear licking the shell and smirked at the whimper it caused "Unlike me," he licked along Beastboys ear before biting into it Beastboy gasped in surprise before his eyes narrowed "sure dude, I'm so feelin the love," his leg had to throb in reminder the demon leaned back sitting on the boys lap smirking "I had to make sure ''you wouldn't run away..." Beast boys eyes looked at him in horror.

Evil Beastboy snickered he raised his claws and shredded the shifters clothes niking his skin where bloody welts dripped along his body, Beast Boy cried out before biting his tounge harshly to muffle it, his evil dopple ganger coed "Aw did I hurt you?" He leaned down licking along the scars Beast boy couldn't hold back his scream "My bad," he murmered before licking higher towards his neck while fondling his chest he used his claw to rotate Beast boys nipple before poking it and had to grin as he felt it go hard from his ministartions.  
Beast bog arched and squirmed away from the touch but it was all for naught. But hearing the whines and pants for breath from the green mutant the dopple ganger felt his patience wearing thin. He leaned forward plunging his tongue inside BeastBoys mouth, BB's eyes widened in shock before squirming his dopple ganged grabbed his wrists moving them harshly above his head.

The demon pressed further against him grinding against Beast boys crotch while using one hand to caress his chest he then grabbed Beast boys chin with his free hand to keep his jaw open and not move away. The doppleganger groaned in pleasure aganst Beast boys mouth moving his hand down lower towards his stomach slowly palming Beast Boys cock to life without his consent,  
Beast boy's eyes were watering keening in pain like a wondered animal.

Evil Beast Boy shivered at the moans and he ripped of the rest of Beast boys clothes that hung of him in ripped taters around him Beast boy screamed and pushed himself back trying to crawl or run away but as he turned the demon shoved his face into the debris before smirking  
"Just wait, you'll be calling my name and begging me to fuck you harder." Beast boy turned growling "The hell you talking about...?" his breath hitched when his dopple ganger spread his legs forcfully and Beast boys eyes widened at the sporting erection nearing his entrance, a shiver of fear tan down his spine and his breath came out harsher than he intended Headt boy whimped looking away "Aw don't be like that...maybe you'll love it," He pressed his tip at Beast Boy's backside earning a gasp from the titan his doppleganger groaned loving the feel already "Or maybe not?" EBB shoved himself all the way in and Beast boy lurched forward with a cry, tears stinging his eyes "You can't turn into an animal can you? Can't concentrate?" EBB grinned giving a hard thrust, Beast Boy grimaced as he felt his inside being ripped apart and the pressure on his leg felt strained. He gripped the debris beneith him wondering where his team mates are, have they defeated their evil counterperts?

Beast boy gasped feeling the slick cock twitch inside him, Evil Beast Boy smirked pushing more in earning a scream from the mutated boy, he grinded against him earning small moans "Ah you're so tight...it feels so good."

"ak...t..." EBB cocked his head to the side "mm? what was that?" he started stroking Beast boys thighs in mock comfort "T-take it...O...out..." Beast boy grimaced groaning EBB only pulled out seeing blood drip down the green boys legs before pushing back in "nah, I don't think so~" Beast boy groaned in pain "no...ah...stop..." He panted trying to remember how to breathe.  
Evil Beast Boy kept thrusting in and out at a slow pace but give a particular hard thrust when he pushed his whole length in, "Come on BB, moan for me...all that panting is hot but I want a more willing participant." He laughed before grabbing Beast Boys leg and raising it Beast boy gasped in surprise as his leg was raised and his doppleganger held it pushing it back before rocking his hips thrusting his member deeper into the unwilling participant  
Beast boy chocked on a groan felt ig go deeper in this angle suddenly the demon spawn grabbed his cock and Beast boy moaned in pleasure wondering why he was so hard Evil beast boy started pumping it in time with his thrusts "wah-don't!" Beast boy cried out before moaning in pleadure but tried to bite his lips to muffle his moan's...  
Evil Beast Boy suddenly picked up the pace thrusting hard on Beast boys sensitive til Beast boy cried out and the harsh pleasure his countrfeit was moving his hand too fast Beast boy felt a coiling in his stomach feeling himself heat up, he was going to cum he couldn't hold it back… "Stop...please stop-" Beast boy with an arch screamed as he came ahooting ribbons of cum onto himself, his whole body shaking before he fell limp gasping for air, he felt Evil beast boy turn him over till he was lying on his back leaning against a broken wall before his counterfeit grabbed his chin titlting his face up before kissing him plunging his tongue through Beast Boys mouth his fangs nipping on his tongue to make him respond, Beast boy groaned feeling too exhausted to fight back and responded lazily EBB smirked "Who'd thought all you needed was a good lay." He grinned evily his red eyes glowing mischiviously "But I'm not finished..." he smirked and Beast boys eyes widened as he thrusted in and BB yelped eyes wide Evil beast boy groaned feeling beast boys ass tighten and make loads of delicious noises "hear that? You're bodys enjoying it…" Beast Boy only blushed as he heard the slick sounds he was making,  
Until the demon thrusted at a certain spot Beast boy grunted with an arch his eyes wide he felt his counterfeit stop before grinning before thrusting harder against him. He gripped beast boys legs wrapping them around his waist before going deeper "This feel good, Man you're ass is sucking me so tight you little whore." Beast boy grimaced in pleasure even thrusting upwards until suddenly The demon spawn stopped pulling out his whole length with a pop, the blood leaking out of Beast boys hole but it was twitchin, begging to be filled again.  
At the lust ridden eyes that held confusion his cheeks tainted by red ad his parting lips reavealing that cute fang and panting his breath shallow and uneven Evil Beast boy held himself back "Tell me Greenie, do you want it?" Beast boys eyes widened "I-no!" He grinned moving forward on top of him trailing his hand across beast boys scars "Oh I know you do…I know you want this because you're as much a mindless animal as I am…" He said nibbling at Beadt boys collar bone enough to bleed, BB winced "You're gonna have to beg. Scream how much you want to fuck me…how you want my juicy cock in your shit hole." Beast boy pressed his lips together trying not to cry "You're gonna want me to pound into you harder you want to be filled with my cum you like feeling stuffed…" His doppleganger was fondling his cock and if he kept talking beast. Boy was going to cum again "Go on beg." And he let him go leaning back Beast boy whimpered and seeing the predatory look somthing snapped.  
Beast boy moaned "Fuck me." His dopple ganger smirked "You're going to have to do better than that." Beast boy groaned in want thrusting his hips "f-Fuck me… I want it I-I want to filled by your…thick juicy cock, fuck me like the cunt i am Give it to me…" he pleaded Evil beast boy smirked "Fine," Before plunging inside of Beast Boys ass feling him quench around him, he groaned Beast boy mao ed in peasure "Feels so good~" he moaned in pleasure thrusting against the hell spawn and panting in pleasure "You like that you fucking bitch! you liked been fucked like the whore you are?" He yelled pushing beast boy back and pushing his cock in harder beast boy gasped his mouth wide open slyvia dribbled down his mouth his green eyes glazed over in lust.  
Evil beast boys grip tightened he was coming "Shit," he pushed his length in deeper feeling himself climax three times, Beast boy quivered milking his erection feeling himself being filled by the sticky substance.  
He panted his legs shaking feeling numb to the world, until his doppleganger shove his cock down his throat "I told you I wasn't finished, Lick it clean we have a few rounds to go." Beast boy whimpered before licking the whome appendage but didn mt have much time before his counterfeit was trusting inside of him.  
Beast boy shivered feeling the cum leak out if his ass it felt disgusting yet strangely arousing at the same time.  
He tasted the others cock and groaned at the feal moaning around it and sucking harder and the smell it made his own cock twitch and sucked the tip before the doppleganger shoved it all the way it, Beast boy ignroed is gag reflex and suck all the remaining essence of off his cock, as soon as he swallowed Beast boy gasped feeling himself cum again.

His doppleganger pulled his cock out before jerking off in front of beastboys face before ejaculating all over the hybrids body,  
Beast boy was gasping and cried out shuttung his eyes as cum splashed on his face and body,  
The doppleganger grabbed his hips turned him around before plunging hos claws into beast boys ass and started moving his fingers inside the boys entrance,  
All if his cum was slipping out in clots the dopple gangers hand was slick with fluods and was feeling beast boys walls twitch and convulse  
Beast boy screamed cumong again staing the ground and the dopple ganger smirked before thrusted his whole fist into him.  
BB's back arched before moaning rollling his hips against trigons copy.

it didn't hurt any more.

Beast boys eyes were glazed feeling hos ass spasming but it wasn't enough he wanted more "F-Fuck me!" He screamed pushing himself on the dopples hand,  
The dopple ganger scowled mockingly raising his other hand and slapped the green mutants cheeks "Don't tell me what to do." And he kept spanking the slaps tesenating around the area along with beast boys moans, The doppleganger pulled put and beast boy whined at the loss  
Before screaming when the doppleganger pressed his lips to his back and licked at his entrance before pushing his tongue in.  
Beast boy was shaking hard his bloody leg straoning but he dared move he felt too good.  
"I-I'm…ah…ngh Aah!" He moaned "C-cumming!" The doppleganger pulled away and beast cried out but the doppleganger pulled away "You want this?" He asked Beast boy turned confused and thr doppleganger sat down his hands behind his back "Do it yourself." Beast boy was burning up his cock twitching and he couldn't stop himself if he tried,  
He crawled forward sitting on top of him and pressed his ass against the tip and shoved his cock deep inside, beast boy moaned before rolling hos hips,  
EBB grunted "Wow…You're getting good at this." Beast boy blushed but raised himself and impaled the cock over and over as fast as he could,  
Evil BB sat up "oh no," he grabbed beast boys hips "Go slowly," beast boys eyes widened "B-but…" EBB slowly raised beast boys hips before slamming him down Beast boy grimaced before cooing in plaesure espicially how Evil BB thrusted harshly, it was so agonizingly slow but the pace changed slightly Evil BB thrusting quickly but not to deep only so Beast boy couldn't climax "No-please!" He needed to cum but His dopple ganger wasn't reaching that place and soon His evil counterfeit plunged his whole member inside him and came, Beast boy cried out as he felt full feeling te hot cum shoot inside his his own walls tensing around him. His dopple ganger shoved him off before pressing beast boy on his back and raising his legs high and pushed his cock inside, from this position the cum from before was leaking out and Beast boy moaned as he felt it oozing out if him, cum splattered on his face and his dopple ganger leaked his cheek before kissing beastboy making him taste essence and swallow it. He thrusted harder "You like this, bitch?" He was only answered by moans of pleasure he smirked cruelly thrusting harder "You're never going to forget me you little slut," Beast boy cried out his double ganger was being too rough, but the pain and pleasure…  
He couldn't tell the difference.  
His eyes were slowly dropping and darkness started to cloud his vision.

Wjen the doppleganger finshed with a smirk "Enjoy it? I'm just-" he stopped seeing Beast boy was unconcious Evil BB scowled standing up "Fuckin whore," He kicked beast boy in the side who didn't stir "Who said you were done!?" He spat before sighing "Fine then." He closed his eyes and vanished reuniting with trigon.  
Leaving Beast Boy alone.

The Titans attatcked the red giant with all they had and Trigon smirked as he claimed memories of his demon and grinned at the team.  
"If i were you I would be looking for that little green friend of yours..." The team froze Starfire glared Her hands alighting in a green haze "what have you done with friend beast boy!?" she yelled Trigon smirked "Why don't you see for youreself...he tasted good." Robin glared before running the other's followed ignoring trigonss laugh behind them.

They looked through rubble shouting out Beast Boys name but no reply came. Until Robin turned a corner and nearly screamed falling backwards, his cry alerted the others. and there reactions were the same.

Beast Boy was unconcious and naked he was covered in bodily fluids his leg had a jaggered bloody gash, Robin fell forward taking of his cloak and helping BB up he patted his face "Beast boy? Beast boy!" BB's eyes wavered but wouldn't open he felt exhausted he sounded exhausted "Ro...bin...?"


End file.
